Tears of Guthix (minigame)
Tears of Guthix is a short minigame located in the Chasm of Tears, playable once a week. To participate, the player must have completed the Tears of Guthix quest and earned at least 100,000 total experience or one quest point since they last participated, unless they have never played before. Players may use the Quest Journal and select Tears of Guthix to find out how many days and how many quest points or experience points are needed before being allowed to collect tears. By talking to Juna, it is possible to toggle alerts upon logging in whenever you are eligible to play this minigame again. To teleport directly to Tears of Guthix, players may use a games necklace. Otherwise, players may enter through the dungeon in the Lumbridge Swamp. Playing the game Warning: Due to the nature of Tears of Guthix rewarding experience in your lowest skill, it is advised that combat and skill pures do not play this minigame. To play the minigame, a player must go to the Chasm of Tears and tell a story to Juna, the guardian of the tears of Guthix. Juna will give the player a bowl which requires two free hands to wield. The fastest way to reach her is by teleporting to the caves with a games necklace. Once in the minigame, collect the blue tears flowing from a wall, while avoiding collecting the green tears, as green tears decrease your overall tear count. Each stream of tears within the minigame will remain for 9 seconds before the location of the stream of tears changes randomly. The game relies heavily on the player's Quest points. The more Quest points you have the longer you can collect tears and therefore the more experience you get. Reward After the minigame is complete, the player receives experience based on the number of tears collected to their lowest skill. If the player has multiple skills at the same level, the reward will go to the skill with the least experience. If both skills have the same amount of experience, it will go to the skill listed first in the Stats tab. For example, if both Runecrafting and Hunter are 0xp, the experience will go to Runecrafting. The amount of experience per tear increases as the player's level increases (for example: 10xp is given per tear if the lowest level is 1, and 26.6xp is given per tear if your lowest level is 20), until they reach level 30. Once level 30 is reached, the player receives 60 experience for each tear. Completing the Lumbridge hard diary rewards players with 10% more experience from Tears of Guthix. Experience earned from Tears of Guthix will not go towards the Construction, Herblore or Runecrafting skills until the player gains access to the skills by buying a house from an Estate agent, completing the Druidic Ritual quest, or completing the Rune Mysteries quest respectively. Message Players receive a message which indicates the skill they received experience for. Additionally, if the player has completed the Lumbridge hard diary, the player will also receive the message Trivia As the maximum amount of experience obtainable per skill is 200,000,000 and there is only a limited amount of quest points available, the maximum amount of times a player can participate in the minigame is around 46,100. Completing such an amount of games would, however, take more than 885 years. Category:Minigames Category:Needs image